super escuela de héroes
by Max player123
Summary: los Titanes asisten a la preparatoria para poder ser heroes , pero en el camino Rachel vivirá un tormento con su vida mientras que Dick , Kori , Gar y Victor se meten en problemas por actitudes de estudiantes , pero lo que no sabia la joven de ojos violetas es que el amor le estaba besando los labios solo faltaba que el joven le aceptara su amor por ella
1. super escuela de héroes

**super escuela de heroes **

antes de que los super héroes salgan a las calles para proteger a sus ciudades debían pasar un curso en la academia de héroes , la nueva generación de héroes estaba llegando para pasar el curso , al bajar del auto bus escolar se vio a los nuevos estudiantes , el primero en bajar fue un joven de cabello negro con camisa blanca con vaques azules y zapatos deportivos , portaba unas gafas negras y una chaqueta de lana negra , el segundo fue un payaso algo peculiar , era verde con grandes ojos y orejas puntiagudas , colmillos y en su maleta solo había cosas inútiles pero ningún libro , la tercera era una joven muy guapa , de cabellos rojos , ojos verdes y con una voz muy aguda , con su mochila cargada de utensilios escolares avanzo mientras sus zapatos de tacón negro hacia juego con su vestido morado , el cuarto bajo pero solo tenia un equipo deportivo en color azul y una maleta con unos libros

- por fin chicos , la preparatoria esta en nuestros pies - el joven de las gafas le invito a la chica a pasar y ella le respondió con cortesía - bueno Kori , ¿ entramos ? -

- oye Dick , Dick ...¿ no se te olvida alguien ? - pregunto Gar sin mirar atras - Victor ¿ por que no vas por ella ? -

-¿ estas loco gar , mejor que vallan Dick y Kori , ellos son mas flexibles -

cuando vieron bajar a una joven de pantalones negros y camisa purpura sosteniendo unos libros , , la joven de ojos violetas estaba con la cabeza agachada , hasta que le resonó la voz de su amiga

- ammm , Rachel ¿ te encuentras bien ? - la joven vio que su amiga estaba algo sombría ... como siempre - ¿ te sientes mal Rachell ? -

- no Kori , solo que ... ese auto bus es un desastre - dijo la joven de ojos violetas , cuando vieron a mas jóvenes llegar y ver la preparatoria llena , los cinco reconocían a grandes héroes , como el profesor Logan conocido como Wolverine , la directora Power , el profesor de ciencias Bruno Diaz , el profesor de física Carkc Kent , en ese momento la directora comenzó a hablar para ver a los nuevos héroes

- saludos jóvenes , soy la directora Power y les doy la bienvenida a la escuela de héroes - los chicos estaban formados mientras la directora hablaba , Rachel sentía como los demás chicos se reían de ella por su aspecto gótico , ella los ignoraba pero sus risas la quebraron - bueno como sabrán hay cambios , pero me temo que el profesor de historia Charles Xavier no esta con nosotros por estar haciendo tareas en España , pero el nuevo profesor de historia esta en camino -

los chicos salieron a sus salones pero cuando pasaron por el estacionamiento , los cinco vieron un auto increíble , una ferrari blanca muy lujoso , pero no era del profesor Diaz porque el estaba estacionado adelante , mientras vieron como los chicos entraron a clases y ellos se sentaron , cuando Rachel se sentó una lluvia de bolas de papel le cayeron enésima , pero su amiga estaba para defendedla

- Garfield ¿ crees que puedas dejar a Rachel en paz ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes - ella esta muy enfadada -

- Kori , no te molestes estos dos tontos no entienden -

el profesor Logan llego para llevar al salón 3003 al gimnasio , cuando vieron al profeso Logan subir con el profesor Diaz con una lista de nombres

- bueno empecemos - dijo Diaz con su lista - lo que haremos simple , se les llamaran por nombre y ustedes mostraran sus poderes para saber en que clase deben estar -

- lo que haremos es simple - Logan tomo un control y empezó - Dick , Dick Graison -

el joven tomo su lugar y vio un montón de tubos y barras de hierro , pero el solo comenzó a trepar como un acróbata profesional , Dick hacia grandes maniobras como un experto

- muy bien chico , puedes volver a la fila - Dick choco puño con Diaz y volvió a formar parte de la fila - bueno ahora Wally West sube muchacho -

el joven subio y se le pusieron muchos blancos , el chico con gran velocidad ataco a los blancos y los derribo en dos segundos - vaya chico eres muy veloz , vuelve a tu lugar ... a ver Garfield Marck -

el joven se puso de pie y se transformo en un gorila y cambiaba de forma , el profesor le coloco un ocho por odiar el color verde

- bueno ya están todos ... Kori , niña hippie a ver que sabes hacer -

la joven levanto la plataforma con su mano izquierda y el profesor la volvio a su lugar , cuando estaban todos , se prepararon para ir al almuerzo pero paso lo peor , unos bromistas dejaron caer el pudin de vainilla sobre la cabeza de Rachel lo que quebro los ojos de la joven de ojos violetas que salio corriendo a su salon de clases , pero cuando llego escucho una voz grave que le pregunto ¿ que te sucede ?, Rachel vio unos increibles ojos dorados y una melena plateada

- ¿ te encuentras bien muchacha ? - la joven quedo muda al ver el rostro del joven que le hablaba - ¿ cual es su nombre ? -

- Rachel... Rachel Roth - la joven se seco las lagrimas con el pañuelo del joven - ¿ quien es usted ? -

- soy Leon Andersons , pero ¿ no crees que estas muy sola en este salón de clases , mientras todos están en el almuerzo ? -

- ¿ por que no esta en el almuerzo ? - pregunto la joven , viendo el rostro del muchacho - porque no creo que dejara su ensalada para atenderme -

- bueno , escuche un lamento y encontré una joven llorando - el muchacho de ojos dorados saco una rosa blanca de sus mangas y se la regalo a la chica de ojos violetas quien sonrio - bueno , tengo que dar mis clases - el chico le beso la mejilla a Rachel y ella se sonrojo

- ¿ Rachel ? - la voz de su amigo le sonó y vio a la joven sentada en su pupitre , Dick entro y se sento a su lado - oye se que te fastidiaron , ¿ por que no le decimos a la directora Power ? , seguramente ella te ayudara -

- olvídalo Dick , esos cuatro tontos me las pagaran - los cuatro hermanos que la molestaban estaban transformados en los elementos - algún día ...-

cuando Rachel guardo la rosa entre sus carpetas sono la campana para empezar la nueva clase , cuando Rachel voltea ve al joven de camisa blanca , pantalones y zapatos negros sentado sobre el escritorio , Rachel vio al joven de ojos dorados sentado con unos libros

- buenas tardes clases , soy Leon Andersons , soy su nuevo profesor de historia -

la joven de ojos violetas estaba muda y muy sonrojada al ver que estaba tan cerca del muchacho que la ayudo , mientras sentía su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad , cuando vio los ojos del joven no podía hablar , ella no lo creía pero estaba enamorada de su profesor

continuara...


	2. celos de una chica rara

**celos de una chica rara **

Rachel no podía creer que el único hombre que se le acerco y ella estaba dura como una roca , el joven se quito sus lentes que le permitían ver sus ojos dorados , cuando el joven vio a los ojos de Rachel ella estaba distraída con los ojos de su maestro

- ¿ Rachel ? ...¿ Rachel ? - el profesor le llamo la atención pero ella no le respondió - ¡¿ Rachel ?! -

la joven reacciono y ve a su maestro con el libro en las manos - si ... si ... - cuando la joven se escondió el rostro vio como la clase se reía de ella

- me gustaría que dejaras de soñar y prestaras atención en mi clase - el profesor de ojos dorados estaba algo molesto por que no le prestaba atención - bueno ya que te aburro dime ¿ en que año se inicio originalmente la Revolución Mexicana ?- Rachel no podía hablar por como la miraba su maestro - ¿ y bien ? ... eso pensé - el profesor de ojos dorados tomo sus libros y comenzó a dar sus clases , Rachel estaba algo hipnotizada por como sentía la fragancia del joven

- bueno , gracias a Rachel repasaremos todo sobre la historia revolucionaria desde el inicio el 20 de noviembre de 1910. Históricamente, suele ser referido como el acontecimiento político y social más importante del siglo XX en México basados desde los antecedentes sociales , económicos y políticos -

- bien hecho Rachel - Garfield le lanzo una bola de papel y la voz de Victor le sonó en la otra oreja - gracias Rachel es el primer día y nos lo arruinaste -

- oigan , no se que esperaban de una preparatoria -

- oigan muchachos , faltan solo segundos para el almuerzo - dijo la joven de ojos verdes con su voz fina - ¿ nos sentaremos juntas Rachel ?-

- quizás Kori pero aun no me recupero de lo del desayuno - la joven escucho la campana y salio al patio pero cuando recordó que tenia que buscar su rosa fue corriendo al salon de clases , al entrar vio ala profesora diana sentada en el escritorio de su profesor con una falda muy corta de color negro

- bien León ¿ que tal tu clase ? - la amazona se acerco mas a el mientras enseñaba sus piernas - porque dudo que tengas problemas con estos chicos -

- bueno a decir verdad no me dan problemas, ademas es el primer dia de clases ¿ que mas puedo esperar ? - el joven sintió las piernas y el perfume de la amazona de cabellos negros que coqueteaba sin parar - ¡ se te ofrece algo Rachel ? - dijo el joven sin mirar a la puerta

- bueno , no sabia que estaba ocupado ... en algo - la joven quedo algo deprimida por lo que veía - descuide no es nada -

- anda pasa , la profesora Diana ya se va - la amazona de cabellos negros se salio del salón mientras la joven entraba y agachaba la cabeza - ¿ en que te puedo ayudar ?-

- profesor dígame , ¿ tiene algo con la profesora Prince ? - pregunto con tono de celos y tristeza a la vez

el profesor vio la mirada de su alumna y le responde con sinceridad mientras mientras levantaba su mentón - Rachel no hay nada entre la profesora Prince y yo , eso te lo aseguro - el joven de ojos dorados vio la sonrisa de su alumna que ademas tenia un rubor - ve por tus libros y ve a almorzar -

la joven salio del salón con sus libros y llego a la cafetería , allí estaban los cuatrillizos que la fastidiaban y ella los aborrecía con tanta fuerza que solo los veía de mala forma , la joven se sentó en su asiento mientras sus tres amigos comían como animales

- oigan , ¿ creen que puedan ser mas educados ? - se quejo la joven de ojos violetas al ver comer a sus amigos , ella tomo su almuerzo que era un ensalada de vegetales con un postre de chocolate - bueno supongo que tendré que comer antes de que me arruinen el apetito -

- Rachel , creo que unas manzanas podridas buscan problemas- Kori señalo a los cuatro elementos que estaban con una banda elástica apuntando a la cabeza de Rachel con un globo lleno de mayonesa - Rachel , ¿ no crees que es hora de hacer algo ? -

- dudo que Garfield , Dick y Victor dejen de tragar para darme una mano - la joven se puso a pensar y se le ocurro una idea - Kori dame tus ligas para el cabello - Rachel y Kori entrelazaron las ligas , cuando los hermanos de fuego , agua , tierra y viento lanzaron el globo , este rebota en el arco de Rachel y Kori y se los devuelve , pero ellos se agachar y el profesor Logan estaba con el profesor Diaz almorzando , el globo explota en su mesa arruinando su comida , el profesor de las garras de adamantiun se levanta y sacas sus garras

- ¡¿ quien fue el gracioso ?! - el hombre de las patillas largas estaba molesto , todos señalaron a la joven de las ligas y el profesor la llamo - ¿ crees que es divertido lanzar cosas en la cafetería ? -

- bueno yo ...-

- dos semanas de castigo -

la joven quedo enfadada mientras los metamorfos se reían de ella en voz baja pero se tranquilizo al ver a su profesor entrar - ¿ que sucede ahora ? -

- Andersons , hazte cargo de tu estudiante o la tratare a la antigua - el profesor amenazo con sus garras mientras el profesor de ojos dorados estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando a su colega , el cambio su mirada a serio y bajo los brazos - ahora es tu responsabilidad -

- de acuerdo Logan , deja que me haga cargo - el joven se llevo a la estudiante de ojos violetas pero ella aun estaba viendo como la amazona se le insinuaba sin evitar y tragando su ira - bien Rachel , se que tienes problemas pero no es escusas para hacer bromas pesadas como esa-

- oiga no fue mi intención... - la joven trato de defenderse pero el profesor de ojos dorados la cayo con un chistido en voz alta - ¿ dos semanas de castigo ? -

- es lo justo , te quedaras después de clases a ayudarme a mi investigación de campo - el joven vio de nuevo entrar a la profesora Prince quien interrumpió el momento - oh casi lo olvido , deberás ayudarme a mi y a la profesora Prince -

- bueno León , ¿ que te parece si vamos a hablar a un lugar mas ... cómodo ? ¿ que te parece ? - el joven cerro su libro pero le dio su libreta a la joven de ojos dorados - ¿ eso es un si ? -

los dos salieron del salón mientras Rachel quedo apretando sus ojos y sus puños por lo que parecían ser celos por la profesora Prince quien le quitaba lo único que le importaba , ella se acostó sobre su pupitre y sus amigos llegaron para hacerle compania

- Rachel , eso fue genial - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ que ? ¿ que me castigaran ? - la joven estaba muy molesta por lo que paso - y ustedes gracias por defenderme -

-¿ Rachel que haces con la libreta del profesor ? - le pregunto el joven de las gafas de sol

ella estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada mientras sus amigos esperaban una respuesta , ella no sabia como afrontarla verdad y mucho menos sus celos

continuara...


	3. Raven vs Wonder Women

**Raven vs Wonder women**

Rachel estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada mientras sus amigos esperaban una respuesta , ella no sabia como afrontarla verdad y mucho menos sus celos

- Rachel ... oye despierta - Garfield la golpea en la nuca con una liga de goma y ella le arroja un libro al rostro dando en el blanco - oye ¿ por que la próxima vez no me arrojas con una roca ?-

- créeme que me gustaría tener algo mas duro que un libro - la joven estaba muy molesta por lo que paso con la profesora Prince , Dick se le acerco y noto que estaba muy molesta

-oye Rachel , ya se por que estas tan molesta - la joven volteo sorprendida por la respuesta inmediata de su amigo quien tenia la intención de decirlo - estas molesta porque en el primer día te castigaron dos semanas -

- vaya es cierto - la joven dejo salir su sarcasmo pero nadie lo noto - supongo que el primer día y ya estoy en la lista negra del profesor -

- ¿ y que ? ¿ deberás hacer tarea extra ? - le pregunto el joven de las gafas de sol - porque si es así te podremos ayudar -

- no , debo ayudar al profesor en sus investigaciones de campo - la joven estaba algo aliviada pero sus amigos estaban algo sorprendidos - si sera un fastidio pero al menos podre salir antes de clases -

- si , uno debe aceptar lo dulce con lo amargo - la joven de ojos verdes tomo el libro de su amiga y se lo entrega , cuando llegaron a sus cuartos , la joven se puso a hacer su tarea pero sin saberlo aun sentía la fragancia de la rosa blanca que segun ella le hablaba

- bueno , mañana tendré tiempo con usted profesor - la joven de ojos violetas decidió estrenar su nuevo look para la case especial pero no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le escape , mientras buscaba su computadora noto que el olor a tofu que estaba en sus cajones , la joven salio al cuarto de su amigo de piel verde y entra sin golpear la puerta - oye torpe , dame mi laptop -

la joven de ojos violetas se quita la laptop a su compañero y sale del cuarto al suyo corriendo por los pasillos al ver que Garfield estaba jugando vídeo juegos , ella la reinicia y se pone manos a la obra para entregas su tarea en la maña , cuando amanece al salir del baño noto que la rosa aun estaba fresca y como si la hubiera cortado recién , ella la deja en agua para ir a la escuela mientras sus amigos perdían en tiempo en la estación del bus

- ¿ como les va ? - la joven los saludo de tono frio pero uno de ellos le respondió de malos modos

- ¿ alguien esta hablando ? ... no no lo creo , no oigo nada -

- sabes Gar debes lavarte las orejas cuando te duchas de otro modo quedaras como una bola de masa sin cerebro -

- oye ¿ sigues enojada por lo de tu computadora ? -

- si , te dije fuerte y claro que no tocaras mis cosas -

- oye , yo te prestaría mis cosas si las pidieras -

la joven abrió los ojos mientras su vena le estaba por estallar en la frente - ¡¿ que demonios haría yo con un montón de historietas estúpidas ?! -

- no es lo que prestes sino como lo hagas -

al llegar el bus los tres subieron velozmente mientras los dos estudiantes se quedaron discutiendo en el auto bus , los cuatro hermanos vieron discutir a los dos y prepararon una broma muy particular para la chica de cabellos violetas

- escucha Garfield , esta discusión como otras son muy estúpidas y no los llevan a ningún lado - el joven de gafas oscura los separo mientras sus amigos se miaban con ira asesina - dejen de pelear o les voy a dar una tunda -

al llegar a la escuela , los hermanos caminaban detrás de Rachel riendo en voz baja ,cuando ella escucha el ruido de algo metálico se mete rápidamente en el baño de mujeres dejando a los bromistas afuera esperando a que salga la joven usa sus poderes y atraviesa las paredes para llegar a su salón de clases sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa

- tenia entendido señorita Roth ... que no podía usar sus poderes fuera del gimnasio escolar - la chica de ojos violetas voltea y ve a su maestro sentado en el escritorio con sus lentes medio bajo

- puedo explicarlo profesor - la joven estaba lista para defenderse

el profesor de zapatos y pantalones negros se levanta y se acerca a la joven - anda estoy escuchando - la joven de piel blanca le explico todo lo sucedido pero el profesor de cabellos plateados decide perdonarle esta vez después de que no tenia opción - Rachel entiendo que tengas problemas pero dime algo que pueda hacer por ti -

la joven se sonríe y con u rubor se acerca a su profesor - bueno me gustaría ... -

- disculpa León - llamo la amazona de cabellos negros - amm ¿ interrumpo algo ? -

- no solo estaba hablando con mi estudiante , ¿ que se le ofrece profesora ?-

el joven de cabellos dorados se levanta y se acerca a la amazona de ojos azules - tenemos un problema , vera , el profesor Xavier ha regresado y quiere trabajar con nosotros -

- bueno , seremos cuatro en el trabajo -

la amazona vio como la chica de ojos violeta estaba viéndola de malos modos y decide encarar al profesor - ¿ estas seguro León , tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ?-

- profesora Prince , confié en mi , la señorita Roth podrá ayudarnos -

la profesora de cabellos negros se acerca y ella la ve con mala mirada - bueno señorita Roth , seremos los cuatro en el estudio hoy a las 13:00 Hs ¿ que le parece ? -

- cuente conmigo - la joven acepto a regaña dientes mientras la profesora de cabellos negros salia del salón - oiga profesor ¿ que haremos exactamente ? -

- es una investigación sobre la mitología - el joven se arrodillo para acercarse mas a Rachel - eh Rachel , espero que aceptes ser mi compañera para ayudarme en este proyecto -

la joven se emociono y abrazo al su profesor mientras el le respondía con los brazos abiertos - por su puesto que si profesor cuente conmigo -

la joven le beso la mejilla al hombre de los ojos dorados y el solo sonreía mientras Rachel estaba muy sonrojada por los hermosos ojos que tenia , al llegar la hora de dar las clases , la profesora Prince miraba de mala manera a Rachel y ella la miraba de mala manera ahora una disputa estaba por empezar

continuara...


	4. ¿ como le digo que me gusta ?

**¿ como le digo que me gusta ?**

mientras las clases pasaron , Rachel y Kori salieron a las clases de gimnasia dirigida por la profesora Prince quien estaba preparada para educar a las jóvenes que tenia como alumnas

- bueno señoritas , empezaremos con algo simple , solo con entrada en calor y movimientos aerobios - la profesora de cabellos negros vio a Rachel entrar en su clase - bueno señorita Rache parece que no presta de ser puntual -

- lo siento es que no ...-

- por favor sumase al grupo -

las jóvenes comenzaron a entrenarse y a entrar en calor para poder jugar un partido de voleibol , los equipos estaban divididos en seis , con las dos chicas en el grupo rojo , Kori y Rachel estaban listas para jugar contra el equipo azul , mientras ellas jugaban , los chicos se acercaron para ver jugar a las mujeres

- jamas pensé que esos mirones dieran la cara para mirar a las chicas jugar -

- Rachel , los chicos son así , al menos aun no somos animadoras - los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron pero el balo le golpea el costado de la cabeza , ella reacciono y ve que las demás se reían , pero ella solo se calmo - ¿ que dices Rachel ? ¿ quieres entrar al equipo ? -

- ¡¿ que ?! , ¡¿ estas loca Kori ?! - Rachel no podía creer que la proposición de su amiga le llamara la atención - no lo haré , ellas son esas chicas que quieren enseñar las piernas -

- vamos Rachel ¿ que hace el carnicero cuando quiere vender la carne ? , la muestra - la joven se empezó a reír con una voz simpática , mientras las gotas de sudor caían sobre su vientre - ahora escucha , te enseñare a ser una mujer atractiva -

- Kori , te lo agradezco pero creo que no sera mejor que salgamos por un batido - la joven noto que los chicos señalaban para su dirección pero ella solo escucho los murmullos de los chicos , ella se sonrojo pero Kori estaba orgullosa de que su amiga avanzara Rápidamente - Kori ¿ por que me miran tanto ? -

- eso es porque al verte tan seductora los atrae -

la joven se sonrojo al ver que el grupo de chicos las miraba , Kori salio por una botella de agua y noto que todos la miraban como queriendo codiciando a la belleza

- vaya Kori los atrae por montones - la joven vio que su amiga estaba rodeada por los muchachos que le hablaban con tono seductor - eres la mejor - cuando voltea ve a la profesora Prince estaba de brazos cruzados

- bueno señorita Rachel ¿ que puede decir ?-

- que anote 12 tantos el día de hoy y que quizás me aliste en el equipo de voleibol - dijo la joven con tono simple

la profesora se puso a su altura - escucha , no quiero que hagas perder el tiempo a León el día de hoy porque cuando tengas que trabajar no tendrás tiempo para hablar -

- lastima , parece que el profesor querrá que yo sea su compañera y se lo que pasara - dijo viendo como la profesora no entendía como le hablaba - se que el mi invitara a cenar y yo aceptare con gusto -

- ja ja ja ¿ crees que a el le importa una niña que solo tiene 16 años ? - la profesora se acerco y agudizo sus ojos que miraban a Rachel - no lo creo niña -

tras llegar la hora del almuerzo , Rachel se sentó con sus amigos , pero no vio rastro de los hermanos que siempre la molestaban , cuando estaba en la fila , Garfield y Victor estaban esperando a que Rachel eligiera su postre para avanzar y tomar sus tacos

- por fin , dicen que los tacos de carne son los mejores - el joven de piel oscura se babeaba al ver como los tacos humeantes estaban servidos - y dicen que tiene queso derretido -

- si claro , pero yo me entere de que los tacos de vegetales son mejores los de carne - Rachel veía los postres pero no podía elegir cual de los postres elegir - vamos Rachel elige una por dios santo -

- oye tonto , no puedes tomar una decisión así nomas - cuando la joven tomo su postre se acerco y choco contra el profesor que voltea y ve a la joven de ojos violetas - oh... lo ... lo siento profesor -

- descuida Rachel , acaso no planeas avanzar - la joven da un paso adelante y siente las manos del muchacho de cabellos plateados pero el las quita del medio y hace que los demás avancen

- gracias profesor por quitar a Rachel del medio - dijo el joven de piel verde, la joven le levanto el dedo con su mano libre - oh que educada - los chicos se sentaron en la mesa mientras veian a su amiga hablar con el joven de ojos dorados

- estúpida Rachel , se cree mucho - el joven de piel verde trago su taco entero mientras Kori y Victor comían ansiosos - cree ser algo grandioso y genial - Garfield aun escupía trozos de tacos sobre la ropa de Dick quien se sacudía las migajas

- lo dices solo por que te levanto el dedo nuevamente - el joven tomo su manzana y comenzó a comer - creo que te lo mereces por como la trataste hace años -

- viejo , fue hace dos años ¿ acaso me lo vas a refregar en la cara nuevamente ? -

cuando el almuerzo termino , Dick se coloco sus audífonos para no escuchar las discusiones de Garfiel y Rachel , cuando el profesor le dio un llamado de atención , todos salieron , pero Dick se levanto y con sus libros en las manos trato de salir pero el profesor lo detuvo

- señor Grayson , no se vaya porque quiero hablar con usted - invito el profesor de ojos dorados

Dick se acerco mas al escritorio del profesor - oiga , si es por los audífonos es que no quería escuchar las discusiones de esos dos -

- dime ¿ que paso entre la señorita Roth y el señor Marck ? -

Dick noto la seriedad con la que lo preguntaba así que pudo deducir que no se trata algo personal - vera cuando nosotros nos unimos para ayudarnos , me entere que ellos tenían algo así como una relación pasadera -

- entiendo , no eran novios pero eran muy cercanos - el profesor de ojos dorados presto atención a lo que Dick le decía

- bueno vera , cuando nos enteramos que el padre de Rachel era un demonio de otra dimensión , cuando ellos decidieron que era hora de avanzar con su relación - el profesor de ojos dorados escuchaba como le hablaba - cuando nos enteramos que Garfield saldría con Rachel ella parecía estar feliz pero cuando vimos a Rachel llegar llorando , ella se puso a llorar como nunca lo vi , luego me entere de que Garfield le había dejado plantado por una chica que el conoció -

- osea que el solo la dejo plantada y luego le escupió en el rostro -

Dick acento con la cabeza - si creo que eso fue lo mas dolorosa , yo la cuide como una hermana pero es la primera vez que lo vi llorar así -

cuando el joven salio del salón , el profesor de ojos dorados se levanto y Rachel estaba sentada dibujando a su profesor en su cuaderno , cuando el joven se sienta , ella lo cierra para evitar que el lo viera

- bueno Rachel solo faltan unos minutos - dijo el profesor sonriendo con una mirada dulce - espero que estes lista -

- si... si... si claro profesor ...- la joven estaba respirando de manera acelerada y el se despide besando su mejilla - hay por los dioses , tienes que ser mio -

continuara...


	5. Rachel ¿ estas viendo mis ojos ?

**Rachel ¿ estas viendo mis ojos ?**

la joven de ojos violeta respiraba aceleradamente mientras veía la sonrisa del joven de ojos dorados , cuando noto que se acercaba el joven de piel verde

- Rachel ,sabes estaba pensando en que quizás no tuve que hacer eso - el joven noto que Rachel estaba sonriendo sin mirar al joven de piel verde - quizás sea un poco apresurado pero quiero darte una oportunidad ...- mientras la joven seguía sonriendo pero Garfield se creyó que sonreía por la situación- quiero pedirte que vayamos a cenar el viernes ... ¿ quieres cenar conmigo ? - Garfield sacudió su mano en frente de la joven de cabellos recortado - oye Rachel ... Rachel -

- si... si ... como digas - la joven hipnotizada mientras veía como el cabello de su maestro brillaba a la luz del sol , la joven noto que su profesor la miraba y ella se ríe en voz baja

- de acuerdo Rachel , te pasare a buscar a las 19:00 - el joven se despidió con un saludo forma - bien nos vemos -

cuando Rachel reacciono se di cuenta de que había aceptado salir en una cita con Garfield , cuando termino de pensar en su peor opción , la profesora Prince acercarse

- parece que encontraste algo interesante ¿ verdad Rachel ? -

-parece muy observadora profesora - la joven la ignoro hasta que escucho algo que la helada - ¿ que... que... que fue lo que dijo ? -

- dije que ... no creo que pudieras tener posibilidad con León ... quizás necesite a alguien mas ... madura -

Rachel noto que la profesora hablaba enserio -oiga quizás a el no le importe una anciana , quizás quiera alguien mas joven y vigorosa -

- bueno dejemos que el profesor decida -

cuando el profesor salio de la vista de las mujeres ,ella notaron que el profesor estaba detrás de las mujeres y ellas sienten el aroma de las rosas detrás de ellas mismas

- bueno señoritas ha llegado la hora - el profesor coloco su mano en la cabeza de Rachel y su brazo en los hombros de la profesora Prince - ahora necesitamos ir por nuestro próximo voluntario -

- ¿ otro voluntario ? - la joven de ojos violeta quedo asombrada al ver una silla de rueda acercarse - el profesor Charles Xavier -

- el mismo profesor X , vaya León no sabias que conocías al profesor X -

el joven de ojos dorados estaba sonriendo mientras las mujeres lo veían ,pero luego cuando se vieron cambiaron de mirada a una de odio

- igualdad para los mutantes - el joven de ojos dorados estrechando la mano del profesor calvo - me alegro de verlo profesor -

- a mi también me alegro verte León - el profesor tomo con sus manos unos papeles que el vio con sus ojos - muy interesante León , parece que tenemos algo aquí -

cuando León guardo los papeles en su maleta y comenzaron a caminar , mientras Rachel y Diana se miraban de mala manera , los profesores hablaban entre ellos

- vaya , las criaturas mas complejas y mas incomprendidas del universo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - las mujeres y sus caprichos -

- cuando tengas un caso así ,te darás cuenta de que tendrás que aceptar la verdad , no puedes vivir con ellas tampoco sin ellas -

los dos llegaron a un campo mas conocido como el campo de los dioses ,Rachel vio como los dos profesores prepararon sus excursiones , cuando el joven se acerco a Rachel y ella quedo congelada al escuchar la voz de su amor

- Rachel ... Rachel ... ¿ estas bien ? - León sintió como la chica estaba mirando mientras sonreía - Rachel hola , Rachel ¿ estas en casa ? -

- si lo siento ... quede colgada - León quedo sonriendo mientras Rachel lo tomo de la mano - me alegra que me eligiera profesor -

- sabes ... te elegí casi de inmediato joven -

los dos se adentraron en unas ruinas mientras los jeroglíficos estaban contando una historia , Rachel tomo su pluma y comenzó a tratar de dibujar los mismos dibujos pero cuando sintió las suaves manos del joven de ojos dorados , ella comenzó a estar nerviosa , levanto su mirada y sintió la sonrisa y los ojos de su profesor , Rachel dejo su pluma y acaricio el rostro del joven

- sus ... ojos ... son muy hermosos ...-

Leon se sonrió y luego se acerca - eres muy amable Rachel , sabes tu también eres muy hermosa - el joven vio que la joven de ojos se acerco mas pero el hombre de ojos dorados cerro los ojos y soltó a la joven de ojos violetas

- espere , espere profesor ...- Rachel se pego a su cuerpo y coloco su mejilla junto con la de el - jamas me nege sus ojos se lo suplico -

- de acuerdo Rachel ,siempre los podrás ver , jamas te lo negare pero solo eso-

la joven junto sus manos al escuchar las palabras del profesor de ojos dorados comenzó a derramar una lagrima por su rostro pero no se rendiría

continuara...


	6. ¿ cuales son sus poderes Bock'sarha ?

**¿ cuales son sus poderes Bock'sarha?**

la joven de ojos violeta había llegado a otro día a clases , cuando entro vio que los hermanos estaban molestando una de las animadoras silbandole y diciéndole cosas

- hombres - la joven se sentó y tomo su tarea para que el profesor de física Bruce Banner , el se acerca y recoge el trabajo de la joven - ¿ todo bien profesor ? -

- si señorita Roth , pero me sorprende que sea tan aplicada en sus estudios - el profesor lo califico ahi mismo

la joven tenia una sonrisa de arrogancia - bueno yo quiero graduarme profesor - el hombre de la bata blanca comenzó a reír y le dio su calificación a la muchacha de la chaqueta negra - mira esto tonto tengo una +A ¿ como te quedo el ojo ?

- deja de dar rodeos Rachel ¿ te crees que eres muy lista no ? - Garfiel le entrego su tarea al profesor de física pero cuando el la entrega recibió una -D cosa que le dio risa a Rachel - odio cuando me gana -

- bastante flojo señor Marck , pero si desea puedo darle un compañero de excelencia para que lo ayude en su trabajo ... digo si quiere aprobar mi materia ? -

los chicos salieron al entre tiempo , cuando la joven alardeaba de su calificación de sus amigos , Kori y Dick tenían una buena nota +B , mientras que Victor tenia una A cosa que no era mala

- bueno el primer trabajo y soy una master ... oigan ¿ donde esta Garfield ? - los chicos vieron como Rachel tenia razón y cuando se acercaron al pasillo vieron al joven de piel verde llorando en el pasillo

- oye idiota , deja de llorar solo es el primer trabajo en casa - dijo la joven sintiendo lastima por el joven de ojos verdes - oye si gustas te puedo ayudar en tus trabajos -

- ¿ tienes cambio ? - el joven se puso de pie mientras su barra de chocolate estaba atorada en la maquina - ¿ porque ? las desgracias nunca terminan -

- ¿ eso es todo ? ¿ por un dulce ? - los muchachos se van mientras Dick le dio un par de monedas a su amiga - hay veces que no entiendo a este tipo -

cuando el descanso termino , tuvieron que ir a clases nuevamente , pero antes de llegar Rachel vio a su profesor sentado leyendo los trabajos de sus estudiantes

- buenos días Jóvenes - saludo el profesor mientras sacaba un mapa de la pizarra mostrando el mapa de Egipto - hablaremos de los dioses egipcios Ra "Gran Dios" anónimo, demiurgo, dios del cielo, dios del sol y del origen de la vida en la mitología egipcia Ra era el símbolo de la luz solar, dador de vida, así como responsable del ciclo de la muerte y la resurrección -

- oye Vic , creo que esta enamorado de los dioses - los dos se empezaron a reír en voz baja cuando abrieron los ojos vieron al profesor con los brazos cruzados - oh... disculpe profesor ¿ puede repetir lo ultimo ? -

- me gustaría hacerlo pero me temo que si quieren ayudarme a dar mi clases - el profesor los levanto y les dio unas hojas para que puedan dar las clases - vamos Garfield queremos escucharte -

- A principios del Imperio Antiguo, _Ra_ era sólo una de las varias deidades solares existentes, pero hacia 2400 a. C. se había convertido en el dios oficial de los faraones, que se consideraban sus hijos, e incluso sus reencarnaciones. Durante la dinastía V fue elevado a deidad nacional y posteriormente vinculado al dios tebano Amón para convertirse en Amón-Ra, la principal deidad del panteón egipcio Durante el período de Amarna, el faraón Akenatón suprimió el culto de Ra en favor de una sola deidad solar Atón, el disco solar deificado, pero tras la muerte de Akenatón se restauró el culto a Ra - los estudiantes empezaron a reírse del joven de piel verde , Rachel vio al profesor que le cerro el ojo mientras se reía de Garfield

- bueno Garfield , basta de humillarte solo - el profesor tomo las hojas y el joven de piel verde estaba avergonzado mientras todos se reían de el , tras pasar muchos minutos sonó la campana - bueno jóvenes los veré en la próxima hora - la joven se acerca mostrando su camisa sin manga de color blanco

- oiga profesor dígame algo ¿ cual es su poder ? - el profesor bajo la pluma y vio los ojos de la joven - por que todos tenemos un poder o una habilidad -

- jamas dije que tenia un poder Rachel - la joven se asombro al escuchar las palabras pero era imposible se cobro lo que Garfield le hizo a ella hace horas - mejor ve a almorzar y luego seguiremos con el programa -

al llegar al comedor , vio a sus amigos tratando de consolar a Garfield quien estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras los demás se burlaban de el - vaya , el karma ataca de nuevo - la joven saco su emparedado pero cuando se disponía a comerlo un pedazo de pastel de carne le impacta en la nuca y ella estaba enfadada - ¡ oigan idiotas mal hablados ! - los cuatro hermanos se dieron vuelta para ver a la enfadada joven de ojos rojos con sus manos y sus cabellos levantado - ¡ ahora esto molesta ! -

- bueno , somos cuatro contra una - los hermanos de fuego , agua , tierra y viento se levantaron para pelear ahora contra la joven de zapatos negros y camisa blanca - pero lo haremos en el gimnasio al atardecer -

- nadie hara nada al atardecer - el joven de ojos dorados estaba ahí para parar a los estudiantes - si son tan valientes para pelear con una mujer por que no pelean con un hombre - el profesor se revelo como un guerrero

- bonitas palabras profesor Andersons - los hermanos son llevados a gimnasio donde en el campo de batalla estaba León con los brazos cruzados y Rachel estaba enojada - ahora empezaremos profesor -

- cuando acabemos con usted profesor la enterraremos con esa puta estudiante - el profesor Logan les advierte que si quieren cambiar de personal pero ellos se rehusaron - no, queremos vencer al profesor , todos sabemos que no tiene un super poder -

- profesor si tiene un poder demuestra tu poder ahora - Rachel estaba desconfiada de lo que su profesor pueda hacer algo contra cuatro super héroes - ¿ profesor ? -

León avanzo y cuando sus ojos cambiaron a blanco , los cuatro se rieron del profesor - insolentes mortales ¿ se atrevieron a desafiarme ? - el profesor evoluciono a un dios de cuerpo formado de un dios y su cabello se volvió blanco y largo con una espada blanca de energía en su mano derecha

- profesor ...- Raven vio como el profesor tenia un cuerpo perfecto y casi desliza su mano a sus piernas pero ella quedo congelada al ver como el cuerpo de un dios era perfecto - profesor ¿ quien es usted ? -

- mi nombre es Bock'sarha y soy el dios del poder infinito - Rachel estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo su maestro - si Rachel así es , soy un dios -

continuara...


	7. el amor es algo inevitable

**el amor es algo inevitable **

la joven de ojos violeta vio como el dios del poder infinito , el guerrero mas poderoso del universo estaba de su lado , los cuatro hermanos estaban asombrados al ver al dios parado ... mejor dicho flotando en frente de ellos

- oiga no es justo - las quejas del hermano de fuego estaban resonando - el jamas dijo que su poder era de un dios - el dios vio a los hermanos que estaban asustados al tener que pelear contra ellos y se acerca con lentitud que les jalaba los huesos

- como dije , no tengo un poder - Bock'sarha creo una barrera con varios símbolos que giraban a gran velocidad - tengo varios ...- el dios enfadado comenzó a sacudir el auditorio y los hermanos decidieron pelear contra el

- ¿ cree que nos asustara así profesor ? - los hermanos atacaron con una ráfaga de fuego y hielo pero el dios solo se quedo quieto mientras que ellos mal gastaban sus energías en el - ¿ por que ? ¿ por que no puedo hacerle daño ?-

- si hubieras prestado atención a mis clases en lugar de molestar a otros , sabrías que los dioses no podemos ser vencido por poderes mortales - Bock los levanto con sus poderes mentales y los hermanos quedaron flotando mientras los demás estudiantes se reían de ellos , el hermano de tierra trato de asesinarlo por la espalda con unas púas hechas con rocas , Raven creo un escudo con los metales de las paredes para proteger a su maestro

- yo me encargo de ustedes dos - la joven de ojos violetas estaba muy enfadada y ahora estaba por desquitar toda su ira , los hermanos la atacaron pero el dios los congela con sus poderes mentales , ella toma una cadena y los deja colgados del techo de la escuela por la ropa interior siendo ellos el hazme reír de toda la escuela , cuando el duelo acabo y Rachel resulto la ganadora , el dios salio a las afueras del cuadrilátero en presencia de sus estudiantes , la joven ganadora sale para recibir la ganadora

- bien hecho Rachel , debo felicitarte por como los manejaste - el chico de las gafas oscuras le dio una suave palmada en la espalda mientras Victor y Kori la abrazaban de los dos lados - debo decir que nos impresionaste a todos-

- gracias chicos yo... - la joven ve a Garfield que estaba de pie frente a ella y con una mirada de sospecha ve que el se acerca - ¿ y tu que traes ? -

- bueno a decir verdad esto ...- el joven de piel verde saco un ramo de rosas por el viernes que ella no sabia que era - bueno como sabes hoy es viernes Rachel y a decir verdad quiero empezar todo de nuevo -

- ¡¿ HOY ES VIERNES ?! - la joven se asusto lo que hizo que sus poderes se salgan de control y rompieran las cadenas y los hermanos cayeron ¡¿ COMO QUE HOY ES VIERNES ?! - Rachel comenzó a sacudir a Kori mientras ella trataba de hablar pero no podía

- Rachel ...Rachel basta le vas a revolver el cerebro - Dick trato de separar a las dos pero Rachel estaba muy aferrada , hasta que por fin las logra separa - ¿ que tiene con que sea viernes ? -

- ahh ya veo - el joven de piel verde se acerco a la joven que estaba muy alterada - osea que estabas esperando a que saliéramos como te lo prometo ... bueno supongo que pasare por ti a las 19:00 ... te espero -

los chicos quedaron asombrados al escuchar las palabras del héroe de piel verde que salia muy feliz , los tres vieron a su amiga que quedo como estatua al escuchar las palabras de Garfield

- ¿ acaso tienen una cita esta noche ? - la joven hippie estaba confundida al igual que el resto - bueno tenemos que prepararte para esta noche lo que significa que ...-

Rachel reacciono y trato de evitar que su amiga lo diga - ¡ no por favor no lo digas ! - la joven sonrió y Rachel agacho la cabeza y los brazos - anda dilo -

- ¡ IREMOS DE COMPRAS ! - la joven tomo a su amiga de la muñeca y desaparece en un manto de polvo que Dick y Victor tosieron

- ¿ somos los únicos que están confundidos ? - Victor solo le inclino de hombros mientras dejaba salir un quejido y los dos salieron del gimnasio para ir a jugar balón cesto al patio de la academia

**mientras tanto en el centro comercial...**

- vamos Rachel , aun tenemos cosas que hacer para esta noche - mientras la chica hippie arrastraba a su amiga la gótica - anda el tiempo apremia -

- Kori ... me vas a arrancar el brazo ...- la joven logro soltarse pero cuando vio que su amiga estaba mirando una vidriera como un perro ve unas costillas asadas - eh y Kori ¿ que transita por tu cabeza ? - las dos quedaron hipnotizadas al ver un elegante vestido rojo con gran diseño y al parecer era el mejor de la temporada - vaya es hermoso -

- si solo piensa en si tuvieras ese vestido ...-

las dos se miraron acentuando su mirada pero mientras caminaban se veían con una sonrisa competitiva , ellas decidieron que al finalizar el mes , la primera que consiguiera el vestido ganaría

- espera , pongamos las reglas en claro ...- la joven tomo una hoja blanca y un bolígrafo de tinta azul para escribir el tratado - 1_ debes conseguirlo por tus propios medios - Rachel lo escribió mientras Kori pensaba

- 2_ no vale usar trucos para tomar ventaja de ninguna forma - la joven de ojos violetas lo escribió en el papel

- espera tengo otra 3 _ nadie puede ayudar de forma directa o indirecta porque eso significara la anulación de la competidora -

- oh y tengo la ultima 4 _ la que consiga este elegante vestido tendrá que ponerle un castigo a la ... mhm , perdedora suena muy feo ... mejor digamos a la que no lo consiguió ¿ bien ? -

las dos firmaron el acuerdo y se lo tenían que dar a una persona digna de confianza para que lo guardara y solo lo revelara sin caer en los engaños y juegos de las participantes ¿ quien mas para hacer ese trabajo que un dios ? , al llegar al patio principal , vieron al profesor X y al dios de ojos dorados hablando mientras jugaban ajedrez bajo un árbol , cuando ellas se acercaron , el joven de ojos dorados les acerco un asiento

- profesor , queremos saber si puede guardar este contrato hecho por nosotras dos - Rachel le entrega el papel doblado y León trato de abrirlo - creo que debe saber que no debe leerlo porque es confidencial - el joven de ojos dorados lo guardo dentro de su maleta para que nadie lo tocara pero lo peor estaba por venir , ya casi eran las 19:00 y el peor castigo de Rachel aun no empezaba

continuara...


	8. una cena inesperada

**una cena inesperada **

Rachel llego a su cuarto y tomo sus libros para poder salir de su cuarto , tomo también su laptop y sus audífonos , cuando salio Dick estaba con los brazos cruzados y ella lo vio con la ceja levantada

- ¿ y tu que traes ? - Dick le impedía el paso - por si no lo sabes estas en mi camino -

- sabes que están cerca las 19:00 ¿ verdad ? bueno , Garfield se tomo enserio lo de la salida contigo y tu no iras ? - el joven de las gafas le arrebato los libros - ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato -

- no recuerdo haber dicho que lo haría , ademas Dick ¿ desde cuando eres la voz de la consciencia ? - Rachel trato de tomar sus libros , pero Dick le hace un juego de mano pero le arrebata los otros libros - esta bien , esta bien iré a la estúpida cena -

- bueno al menos si no quieres nada con Garfield solo dilo y el hará su vida - Dick se dio la vuelta y vio como Rachel se metió a su cuarto para cambiarse - el corazón es algo complicado -

la joven entro a su cuarto para poder cambiarse , ella se quito su camisa y sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior , ella tomo un vestido azul oscuro y se lo coloco mientras tomaba sus zapatos ella vio que ademas le faltaba algo mas para completar su estilo , Rachel fue hasta una caja de madera con bordes y figuras negras , al abrirlo tomo un collar de perlas blancas y se coloco sus aretes de perla y por ultimo su bolso de mano , ella salio mientras se colocaba un poco de perfume

- bueno ya estoy - la joven mostró un disgusto a la idea , cuando Kori le coloco un listón en su cabello , ella no entendía - Kori ¿ que demonios haces ? -

- shh , calla y mantén la cabeza derecha - ella le amarro el listón y le mostro su obra a su amiga - vaya , yo ... no se que decir -

Kori la empezó a empuja con suavidad mientras ella caminaba - crecen tan rápido - ella se seco una lagrima de cocodrilo y Dick se le acerca y la ve a los ojos - Kori , no es la primera cita de Rachel , no exageres -

- lo se pero aun así siento lo que sintió mi mama - los dos se tomaron de las manos y vieron salir a la chica de vestido azul , luego de caminar un par de calles ve a los cuatro hermanos que salían del cine mientras se lanzaban las palomitas de maíz y se lanzaban los chorros de soda

- vaya que idiotas - Rachel llego a un restaurante donde recordó aquella noche donde Garfield la dejo por otra chica , ella se sentó aun desconfiado de la presencia de Garfield , al pasar solo unos dos minutos , el mesero llego con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de te

- ah disculpe pero aun no eh ordenado nada - la joven vio que el mesero se volteo - ahh disculpe -

- si lo se ... lo envía el caballero de la mesa tres - el mozo le señala al joven de piel verde pero cuando ve que era Garfield quien estaba allí presente no podía creerlo - vaya , tienes valor al venir aquí solo -

- bueno sabes era una de las forma de decirte " lo siento " , pero si quieres podemos empezar por el postre y luego por la cena -

- sabes que no haremos eso Garfield - Rachel se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero cuando ve que el joven estaba muy nervioso - oye ¿ que te sucede ?-

- no ... nada ... solo pensando que quizás me porte mal contigo y quisiera que volvamos a estar como antes - el joven le dio una copa de champaña y se sirve otra para el -

- vaya , jamas pensé que significara tanto para ti - Rachel estaba por brindar pero cuando sonó el mobil del joven de piel verde lo tomo y ve el mensaje de Texto - ¿ que te sucede ? -

- parece que me necesitan ... lamento hacerte esperar Rachel - dijo el joven de piel verde - supongo que no tengo opción -

- anda puedes ir te esperare - dijo la joven de ojos violetas , el chico de orejas puntiagudas se levanta y la joven de ojos violetas escucho una risa , el entro al baño de hombre , Rachel sospecho de el y entro al baño de mujeres y con sus poderes se aferro a las paredes para escuchar lo que hablaban , al escuchar algo ella soltó una lagrima y salio sin que se diera cuenta - eres un maldito ¿ como soy tan estúpida de confiar en los hombres ? - la joven de ojos violetas salio del restaurante y tomo su bolso para tomar una cajetilla de cigarrillos

- sabes , eres muy joven para eso ¿ no lo crees ?- la joven vio con sus ojos llorosos un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados , el mismo hombre que la ayudo antes ahora el dios debía hacerlo una vez mas - sabes no es casualidad de que siempre que te encuentro estas triste o llorando -

- ¿ que me trata de decir profesor ? - la joven tomo la cajetilla de cigarrillos , León se la arrebato delicadamente y la arroja a la basura - ¿ acaso esta siguiéndome ? -

- en realidad algo así - León le extiende la mano y Rachel con desconfianza la toma , los dos entran de nuevo al restaurante y se sientan - a decir verdad no solo leo mentes , también los corazones , almas y aura de los demás -

- ¿ y ahora me dirá que soy la persona mas sufrida del mundo o solo se alimenta de las desgracias de los demás ? - Rachel estaba muy irritada y cuando vio que el joven de ojos dorados algo deprimido - lo ... lo siento profesor pero no puedo confiar en los hombres nunca mas -

- entiendo eso y sabes a decir verdad yo creí que no podía confiar en los mortales pero tu me mostraste que si podía confiar en ellos ... a decir verdad Rachel eres la que me hizo cambiar de opinión -

- espere ... usted lee los corazones ... oh ... -

- así es Rachel , se que pensaste desde el primer día , se que soñabas cada noche ... también se que Garfiel solo salio contigo por perder una apuesta ... a decir verdad se todo sobre ti porque tus ojos me lo dicen -

- entonces ¿ que me dice ? - la joven levanto una mirada triste mientras el joven de ojos dorados le respondiera pero ella estaba algo ansiosa - ¿ que dice ? ¿ podremos intentarlo ? -

el joven le sonrió y Rachel entendió el mensaje , luego de que cenaran , cuando salieron , el la tomo delicadamente de la mano y ella lo vio sorprendida , cuando empezó a llover ellos corrieron hasta donde se refugiarían

- vaya su casa es bonita - la joven se quito los zapatos que estaban mojados , cuando camina resbala en el suelo y el dios de ojos dorados la atrapa entre sus brazos , los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos

- ¿ estas ... bien Rachel ? - la joven se levanto y siguió al dios de ojos dorados para darle una toalla , ella solo se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior , cuando el dios se dio vuelta la joven se le lanza a los labios - basta de negarnos , ahora nadie nos esta viendo León solo hagamoslo ...-

Rachel se levanta mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del dios , ella se estaba por quitar el sostén pero el joven de ojos dorados le coloca su dedo en la cien derecha y su garra la desmaya antes de que ella se desnudara

- lo siento tanto Rachel pero aun sigo pensando que eres muy joven ... quizás cuando crezcas y seas mayo -

el joven la acomodo en la cama y la cubre con las cobijas , el la arropa y sale del cuarto mientras tomaba un viejo pergamino para que dejara de llover , ahora tendría que ayudar a que Rachel no se metiera en problemas

continuara...


	9. la apuesta de Rachel y Kori

**la apuesta de Rachel y Kori**

La muchacha de ojos violetas se despierta mientras el dios de ojos dorados entraba con su ropa , ella se cubre con la sabana mientras el joven le dejo sus ropas en la cama y ella solo se sonreía mientras su rubor estaba muy marcado

- ¿ acaso te sientes culpable León ? - el joven de ojos dorados estaba confundido - dime ¿ paso algo anoche ? -

el joven de ojos dorados le da su ropa con una sonrisa pero ella acaricia sus manos con las suyas , el joven de ojos dorados sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos del dios y el solo le sonreía pero cuando se estaba por vestir el profesor de cabellos plateados salio del cuarto

- profesor ammm , bueno ... lo siento... bueno ... ya sabe - la joven agacho la cabeza al ver como la luz del sol cuando se voltea pero vio la sonrisa del joven mientras ella se sonreía por entender - ¿ entonces ? , sabe lo que pienso ¿ que dice ?-

- Rachel , es básicamente una relación entre una alumna y su maestro - el joven de ojos dorados vio a Rachel voltear mientras apretaba los ojos - Rachel pero a decir verdad tienes muchas cosas que dar a tus amigos -

la joven se voltea y se lanza a los labios del dios de ojos dorados pero el solo cierra los ojos y aprieta de la cintura a la chica para besarla mientras se separaban lentamente

- no , no es una relación de maestro y alumna ... es entre un hombre y una mujer - los dos se volvieron a besar mientras la chica sentía como se le acariciaba el cabello - a decir verdad ... sabes que te amo León ... te amo -

la chica de ojos violetas volvió a su cuarto y se hecho en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada mientras suspiraba como una niña risueño , cuando se acostó para tratar de soñar , escucho la puerta de su cuarto , ella se levanto y vio que era su amiga pero ella estaba con una mirada lista para la apuesta

- bueno Rachel ... es la hora - Kori tomo unas notas de su diario pero ella noto que tenia una sonrisa pero no de competencia sino de felicidad algo raro en ella - oye ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ acaso estas enferma ? -

- no Kori , solo digamos que ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida ... el mejor - la chica la abraza y comenzó a suspirar muy aliviada - el mejor Kori -

- supongo que Garfield no te lo dijo ... tendré que decirte yo misma - Rachel se separo de ella y escucho lo que le decía su amiga - Garfield te uso solo para apostar contra los hermanos metamorfos porque ellos hicieron una apuesta y si el ganaban lo dejarían en paz un mes -

- si lo se ... veras Kori cuando escuche lo que decían ellos y como me libere de ellos y del tonto de piel verde - cuando las dos salieron a la escuela y al llegar vieron que era la hora , las dos harían las pruebas para ser animadoras del equipo de fútbol de la escuela - bueno Kori recuerda la apuesta -

- si lo se pero a decir verdad me preocupas Rachel - la joven le coloco su mano en la frente para medir su temperatura corporal pero no sintió nada - no tienes fiebre Rachel , pero aun no se que te pasa -

ella solo dejo salir el aire mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado , las dos llegaron a la fila para las audiciones de las animadoras , cuando llegaron les tomaron el nombre y se pusieron con el grupo de mujeres para la formación de las animadoras

- de acuerdo Rachel , es la misma apuesta -

Rachel se sonríe y le extiende la mano - trato hecho , es la misma apuesta de siempre -

tras varias pruebas las 10 chicas elegidas , son seleccionadas y se les da el uniforme mientras ellas se iban a cambiar de ropa , mientras tanto los chicos llegaron para ver a las 10 chicas mas hermosas y talentosas para el grupo de animadoras , los chicos vieron a las chicas salir con una falda blanca y un chaleco pegado a su piel , el chaleco tenia el logotipo de la escuela , el chaleco era blanco con una franja en amarilla , los pompones uno blanco y otro amarillo , ellas salieron en fila mientras todos las veían

- vaya Rachel Roth y Kori Andr están en la lista - la joven de cabellos rosado estaba en frente de ellas con el mismo uniforme - ¿ acaso pretenden pasar para las finales ? -

- eso se esta por ver - Rachel encaro a la joven de ojos verdes y las dos se miraron con una sonrisa desafiante - ademas creo que siempre somos así , verdad que no -

- descuida compañera , aun recuerdo nuestros días en el internado para señoritas ¿ lo recuerdas Rachel ? -

- si claro , aun recuerdo que eras la que necesitabas ayuda en tus tareas y siempre terminábamos jugando a girar la botella -

- creí que yo era la primera Rachel - Kori la tomo del hombro pero ella quedo congelada - ¿ acaso ella fue primero ?-

- bueno , pasaron muchas cosas en esos años Kori y a decir verdad no estaba seguro de mi decisión pero ahora se que eres tu la que prefiero -

- bueno ahora ella esta conmigo y si deseas podrás estar en el tercer puesto - Kori se puso para defender a su amiga - ahora si es necesario que muestre mi talento -

- de acuerdo chicas a ver quien es la mejor -

las tres se desafiaron , pero ahora solo había un lugar para una sola capitana de equipo , pero ellas lo conseguirían con todo su esfuerzo

continuara...


	10. la ganadora de la apuesta

**la ganadora de la apuesta **

las chicas estaban sorprendidas por la competencia ,las chicas se prepararon para cumplir su turno , la primera fue Kori quien con gracia y elegancia , los jueces le dieron una buena puntuación pero no se le fuer revelada , mientras Rachel estaba muy nerviosa por estar en la lista pero si no quedaba seria el hazme reír de la escuela

- ¿ acaso sigues nerviosa ? - Rachel vio al dios de ojos dorados apoyado contra la pared - supongo que no haz aprendido mucho Rachel -

la joven se lanza a los brazos del joven de camisa blanca y el la recibe con los brazos abiertos - supongo que no estoy hecho para esto y tendría que renunciar -

- jamas pienses en eso Rachel , eres talentosa y deja que todos los vea , ganes o pierdas tendrás que dar lo que tienes -

la chica lo braza nuevamente y le besa la mejilla , ella tomo sus pompones y salio para su turno , cuando dio una función , Rachel escucho las risas de algunos que perdían el tiempo pero Kori le dio alientos para seguir adelante y ella lo haría por su mejor amiga

luego de terminar su presentación ella salio con una puntuación de los jueces , ella salio con los aplausos de sus amigos y de algunos compañeros

- bien hecho Rachel , te felicito - Kori la abrazo mientras ella estaba muy conmovida por que su amiga siempre estaba para ella - te quiero amiga -

- oye Kori , no te pases ...- las jóvenes se separaron para ver a los espectáculos de sus competidoras , las chicas tomaron una botella de agua para terminar el conteo

- bueno Rachel , es hora de que nosotras tengamos un resultado - la chica de cabellos rojos soltó sus pompones para poder aplaudirle a su amiga - ahora quiero ver como la capitana Rachel nos conducirá a la victoria -

- Kori , no exageres -

los jueces salieron con la planilla para poder revelar la identidad de la ganadora , los jueces llamaron en primer lugar a su capitana - la ganadora es ... la señorita Kori -

la chica de ojos verdes salio con sus pompones emocionada y ella recibió su cinta para ser coronada como capitana de las animadoras , su amiga de ojos violetas le aplaudía a dos manos con una sonrisa en su rostro , Rachel seria la segunda al mano de las animadoras

- Rachel , lo logre , lo logre ... si mi mama me hubiera visto - la joven soltó una lagrima de felicidad pero Rachel vio como ella comenzó a llorar con unas pocas lagrimas

- apuesto que ella estaría orgullosa de ti Kori - las dos se abrazaron pero ellas vieron como los chicos se acercaban a la capitana - anda ve por ellos tigresa -

la chica salto a los brazos de su novia y los chicos que la veían con esa falda , ella voltea y ve una rosa blanca de la mano del joven de ojos dorados , ella solo la tomo y los dos salieron del gimnasio mientras el le entregaba una rosa blanca

- dime ¿ tiene algo que ver con que este vestida de animadora - la chica de cabello violeta olio la rosa y vio que el joven no mostraba signos de vida - oye ¿ acaso sigues con vida ? -

el dios de ojos dorados estaba solo sonriendo mientras se despedía de la animadora , al llegar con sus amigos ellos celebraban por la capitana , mientras ella se acerco , Kori la abrazo fuertemente

- lo logramos Rachel ¡ lo logramos ! - las dos se abrazaron fuertemente pero la sonrisa de Kori cambio a un tono mas de engreída - bueno , ahora la apuesta final y tendrás que cumplirla -

-¡ por dios ! ¡ digan cual es la maldita apuesta ! - el chico de piel verde estaba apresurado para saber cual era la dichosa apuesta - digan ¿ cual es la apuesta entre ustedes ?-

- bueno , la que perdía el puesto de capitana tendría que pagar la pizza - la chica de ojos verdes vio como la mirada de sus amigos estaba decepcionados por tal tontería -¿ que ? para nosotras es algo muy serio -

las dos salieron para los a la pizzeria para poder cenar , pero por desgracia unos huevos podridos estaban buscando problemas , las dos vieron a los hermanos que las habían seguido pero ya era tarde

- parece que alguien nos debe algo - el hermano de fuego las encaro mientras los otros 3 estaban detras de ellas - ahora quiero saber ¿ nos pagaran por lo que nos hiciste pasar Rachel ?-

- oigan , creí que ya habíamos aclarado los puntos - la animadora de ojos verdes se coloco en frente de su amiga - Kori ¿ que diablos haces ?-

la joven se quito los guantes para prepararse para pelear - mi mama me dijo que la violencia es muy mala y estoy en contra de ella - los hermanos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas - pero esta vez haré una excepción -

Kori se trono los dedos y golpea al hermano de viento hasta lanzar su cuerpo a los botes de basura , el hermano de hielo la golpea con un martillazo en la nuca y la arroja al suelo , entre los dos comienzan a patearla , Rachel salta en defensa de su amiga pero los 4 hermanos lograron acorralar a las chicas , pero cuando estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sus perversiones , una voz muy gruesa los detiene

- creí que la cortesía se debía mantener dentro y fuera de la escuela - el dios de ojos dorados noto que los pandillero lo vieron y con sus ojos cambiaron de dorado a blanco y los pandilleros salieron corriendo ,cuando se levantaron con sus rostros cubiertos , Rachel trato de ocultar su rostro pero el joven de ojos dorados la hace que lo mire y noto un moretón que tenia en su ojo , ademas de un arañazo en su mejilla igual que Kori - kan'ki'ha -

- ¿ que fue lo que hizo ? - cuando las chicas escucharon el grito de los hermanos , ellas fueron a ver que paso y ellos estaban colgados y golpeados - vaya ¿ me enseñaría a hacer eso profesor ? -

cuando voltearon el joven no estaba , ellas solo regresaron a casa para poder curar sus golpes , mientras Kori sospechaba de porque el profesor estaba ahi , ahora solo restaba acertar la flecha

continuara...


	11. un beso y una duda

**un beso y una duda **

las chicas volvieron a sus dormitorios , pero cuando se pusieron a curar sus golpes , Kori vio fijamente a Rachel quien estaba suspirando por el hombre que ella amaba

- dime Rachel ... ¿ hay algo entre ustedes dos que yo no sepa - la joven tomo su ropa que estaban sucias y las lanzo al cesto de la ropa

- no se de que estas hablando Kori - la joven se despego de sus ropas de animadora que estaban sucias y se vistió con un vestido para poder dormir - ademas necesito dormir un poco -

la chica se despidió de su amiga mientras ella se abrocho sus botones y se acostó en su cama para tratar de dormir , ella aun no lograba conciliar el sueño , al sentir los pasos de Garfield quien entro a su cuarto , ella fingió estar dormida y escucho como el chico de piel verde dejo algo sobre su mesa , cuando salio , Rachel volteo y vio un cactus pequeño con una flor verde , ella lo tomo y lo vio con una carta de disculpas

- vaya , quien iba a pensar que Garfield estaba tan interesado en la cortesía - la joven tomo el vegetal y lo coloco nuevamente en su mesa de noche y apaga la luz , cuando se levanto tomo sus cosas pero sintió un leve zumbido en su cuarto y pensó que era un insecto , ella lo busco por todas partes y no lo encontró

- vaya , tendría que dormir mas tiempo -

la chica de ojos violetas salio a su baño para quitarse la ropa de dormir y dejo caer su vestido para revelar su suave y delicado cuerpo , ella se metió a la ducha pero no dejo de soñar con esos ojos que vio cuando fueron atacadas , ellos solo suspiraba como siempre al recordar esos hermosos ojos , al salir del baño se arreglo para ir a clases , al llegar al auto bus escolar noto que sus amigos no estaban , ella estaba con sus demás compañeros de clases pero no los suyos , al llegar se quito sus audífonos y entro al salón para poder entregar su tarea , pero una voz le llamo la atención , ella sintió algo de preocupación por que sus amigos no estaba alli

- ¿ quería verme directora Power ? - la chica de cabellos violetas se asomo solo con su cabeza para ver a la directora de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes sentada - a decir verdad es una sorpresa -

- siéntese señorita Roth - la joven entro y sentía sus nervios algo destrozados por lo que la directora le estaba por decir - vera señorita , en esta escuela hay cosas que eh visto en esta escuela desde que la funde en 1930-

- ¿ 1930 ? , oiga no se ve tan vieja - argumento la chica de ojos violetas

- vaya gracias - la directora tomo un cuaderno de forro blanco y se lo presento a la chica de ojos violetas - sabe era como usted cuando entre a la escuela y a decir verdad me alegro de tener a por lo menos una estudiante dotada de dones con los que contar -

- ¿ que me quiere decir directora Power ? - la joven es llevada a un cuarto donde estaban sus amigos sentados en la banca - oigan ¿ por que están aquí sentados ?-

- tal parece que a sus amigos les gusta fumar en las instalaciones de la escuela - la chica estaba avergonzada - así es señorita Roth , ellos parece que les gusta desobedecer a las autoridades -

- espere directora , es la primera vez ... por favor ellos quizás hayan aprendido la lección -

- esta es la quita vez que sus amigos son llamados a la dirección - la joven abre los ojos y ve a la directora - así es , son 5 veces en la semana -

- ¡¿ cinco veces ?! , oigan ¿ como que cinco veces ?-

- Rachel , solo paga la multa y vayamos a clases - sugirió el estudiante de piel verde - antes de que lleguemos tarde a clases -

- supongo que ya no importa señor Mark - el dios de ojos dorados estaba en frente de ellos - el examen acaba de terminar y estuvieron ausentes -

- bueno supongo que tendrán que venir a dar el examen el fin de semana - se burlo Rachel con tono de broma mientras sus amigos la miraban con furia - bueno , les mandare una postal de mi fin de semana libre -

- creo que no me entendiste Rachel - dijo el joven de ojos dorados con su lista en la mano - me refiero a todos en la lista que faltaron al examen -

- espere ¿ por que yo ? si yo siempre había llegado temprano y me llamaron a la oficina de la directora - explico la joven

- lo siento señorita Roth , pero reglas son reglas - el profesor de ojos dorados señalo a los cinco con los que les fue mal en el examen - bueno los esperare el sábado a las 09:00 ... en punto -

los jóvenes salieron de la oficina de la directora , pero cuando llego a la oficina de su profesor y vio que todos se retiraban , cuando vio a la joven sentada de forma coqueta con sus piernas cruzadas ella lo vio a los ojos del dios de ojos dorados , ella se acerco y le besa los labios con delicadeza

- supongo que tendremos que hablar de mi examen - dijo la joven mientras mostraba el escote de su camisa - vera quisiera saber ¿ por que tan temprano ? -

- buen intento Rachel , pero eh vivido mas de 500.000 mil años y eh visto el mismo truco de seducción muchas veces en mi vida señorita Roth - el joven le beso en los labios y ella retrocede

- puedo suponer que me tiene algo preparado -

el joven solo sonrió y se levanto mientras tomaba sus cosas , el solo se despidió y fue a la puerta mientras Rachel estaba sonrojada , ella no dejaba de pensar en que sorpresa tenia el joven de camisa blanca para ella el sábado , pero no lo podía seducir ya que estaba acostumbrado

continuara...


End file.
